Newborn Possibilites
by jennyjenn78
Summary: The year is 1886 and I Jennifer O/C am fighting in a war of territories for vampires. I am following major jasper whitlock and I can manipulate water.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper belongs to the talented and undisputed Stephanie Meyer I'm just using her guy for a little creative imagination.

**Newborn Possibilites~~**

The year is 1885 and the American Civil War has been over for 20 years. I was born 2 years after the war ended, but there is another war waging on unbeknowest to humans. It's a vampire war, fighting for the best feeding grounds in the area. I was made to fight shortly after I turned 17 by my maker Maria. I was trained by a slightly newer vampire named Jasper Whitlock. He was a major in the confederate army I had heard shortly after I joined.

I look up to Jasper and listen to him carefully. I understand that when we don't listen we are going to be subject to fights within the group. A couple of us have already killed others. Jasper though he is around us when it happens is usually able to calm us down to settle and not kill one another. I have almost been killed in this situation as a by stander and Jasper came to my rescue. It was then that I made sure I stick by him when we were all together. He actually stepped forward to block me from the biggest vampire Brett. He is huge but with Jasper's military knowledge and calming technique's he was dead in a matter of mintues. Maria was standing in the background and I heard her hiss in jealously as this all went down.

She ran to my side and pulled me away from Jasper. You see she saw something that Jasper didn't see and she wanted that power. It was the waterfall near the stream we were at had started to come out over the edges as I was being cornered. It wasn't just a trickle of overflowing either, but it was only starting to stand up behind Brett before Jasper stepped in to save me. "I've never seen an actual water affinity before!" Maria gasped. "Do it again!" She commanded. Jasper must have felt the power and hunger she eminating, because he quickly came to my side to assist me. I knew he didn't want to stand against Maria but I also felt that he was hestitant along the lines of standing with her any longer.

"Jennifer, did you know you were able to manipulate water like you just did?" He looked at me with so much concern in his eyes. I also watched his eyes dart to Maria like he wasn't sure that I should even be telling her what I can and can not do. "I... uh... don't think I've ever been that freightend before honestly." I spouted out in a hurry. " I mean I could try again if you wanted me to?" I looked between Maria and Jasper not sure weather to just come forth with it all or hold back and tell Jasper when I would be alone with him perhaps later.

Jasper again blocked Maria from getting to me, his calming down influence overwhelming both her and I. So much so that I collasped in a heap. He picked me up and took me to a quiet hill side away from the other Newborns. I was awake so to speak the minute we walked away from Maria. You see vampires don't actually fall sleep, ever and it would be kind of hard for me to pass out but somehow Jasper got me to do it.

"Jennifer. You must tell me how you were able to move the water and how much you are able to do. ma'am that is if you know how much you are able to do? " he looked gently in my eyes and I knew in that moment that I loved Major Jasper Whitlock.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are awesome! 13 hits in my first day! And new one's following the story every day makes me wanna write more so, after a long relaxing weekend you are getting just that more to the story!

Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had plenty of secrets I've kept not only from Jasper and Maria but all of the newborns I was fighting along with in battle. As i looked in Jasper's eyes and new that I had a new one that I was not ready to divulge I let him follow me to the nearby stream. There as the stream was quietly passing by I looked at him and raised my hand and as I did the water came out of the stream towards me and stopped. I looked around to where I could place it and saw a hole that was big enough to contain it. I quickly moved my arm to the new spot and the water moved. Then I stood in front of the water and with both hands pointed up and instantly the water in the puddle stood up over 8 feet high. I glanced at Jasper wondering what he wanted and he was silent hiding his emotions and surprise. So I took both my arms and let them fall to my side and the water fell on us like rain.

I turned slowly to Jasper keeping my eyes level with his shoulder not looking into his eyes. If they were upset with me I don't know what I would have done. But as I looked up into the dark red eyes I saw hope. He turned away quickly and started walking back to the water edge. "Jennifer. You mustn't tell Maria how much you can actually control this power. We must play it off as something you are just learning about to control. She will want you to bend water to her favor and destroy cities! I have to find a way to get away from her without her hunting us." he turned quickly around to face me cupping my face between his palms, " I will protect you!"

I was scared. I wanted to get away from Maria yes but to actually do it and put myself in harms way. I was nervous about what she would do to not only me but to Jasper, his being her second in command. I let Jasper walk away. Tonight was Wednesday night and I had to get to my escape, it was the only way I knew to control myself and the only redemption I knew to forgive myself for what I was trained to do.

I was 11 months old, only 1 month away from turning a year old as a vampire. Since the time I was turned I have always dressed as a boy. I cut my hair short to try and go unnoticed. As vampires even as newborns I knew I was not fooling anyone. I still claimed the look and think I cared it off pretty well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had to steal young boys clothes in the towns when I could but in the one town I found something that would change me. I heard this singing that was so beautiful so powerful I had to go closer. As I found the church I walked in the back and sat down. No one noticed what they thought was only a little boy listening to the evening church choir. I pulled my hat down lower so any evening sunlight would not touch my skin. The preacher man spoke that night of forgiveness and how singing can lift any spirit. I slipped out the back before he completed his sermon and stole a dress for the next week. I had always sang my entire youth, I had forgotten until then what it did to my soul when I could sing. I did have a soul even though I killed and I killed a lot. But there had to be a way for me to redeem myself and find peace.

Whenever we moved to another town that next night after the destruction and mayhem while the other were celebrating, I sneaked away. I would have to make sure no one could follow me so I'd back track my way back until I passed water and then I lift the water to lead me and to follow me erasing my smell from the ground. This was no easy matter and took many weeks to perfect. I only had to kill one other newborn who had tried to follow me. I found the churches with my super accurate hearing ,but it took me only a few times to conquered my thirst. I wanted to sing and this was the only way I knew I could and the only redemption I knew. Singing erased the need to feed on their blood and I was able to forgive myself for what I had done that day with the army. I was able to overcome the struggle to want blood all the time. I sensed that this was very unlike any newborns of my time. I did not want Jasper or Maria to find out about this hurdle I had conquered. This was my secret!

A/N~ Ok please review please~ I have more going to happen and I should get it out on the PC this week if I'm lucky!


	3. Chapter 3

I need to mention that Jasper Whitlock and any other vampires you may recognise are Stephanie Meyer's creations and I in no way mean to infringe on that loyalty. I do mean to take him and do things of my own creation and Jennifer if mine. :) Thanks to all who are reading... I love you! And yes if you have noticed I am stealing a little bit of my knowledge from The Last Airbender... Ps I love Jackson Rathbone

Chapter 3 ~~~ Jasper's POV

I have been fighting with Maria, Netty, and Lucy. I Have followed this women through the years and never questioned their judgement. That is until lately. Lately I've been thinking more on my own and wondering why I am doing what I do. This may all have been from what happened with Peter and Charlotte, well I know it has been actually. I've been... I don't know wondering what is all happening in the world up North? Wondering if really there is any need to really fight for territory of feeding lands.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~Flashback~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I noticed the last couple of fights that afterwards, Jennifer has been wandering off from the group. And although it struck me as different I never ventured to follow her and see wat she was doing with herself. That was until this last time, I got a hit of what I'd say was a disgust and then relief as she turned her back to walk away. I went to follow her but realized quickly that she was checking her back often. As if she was afraid to be followed. I hung back even further. As she finally made her way back to the river we had crossed earlier in the day, I thought I'd lost her. I couldn't believe myself in all the years I had never lost a Newborn! This was nearly impossible since when I lost there scent I could usually pick up on there emotions. Then as I had almost given up I sensed an overwhelming joy and calming. I hurried to follow this even if it wasn't Jennifer I wanted this joy.

I came upon a town then and had to control my thirst as I passed humans walking about the streets. I picked up her scent and followed her. I couldn't believe myself that she actually was able to walk upon the humans and not kill all of them. As I was pondering this new realization that a Newborn could walk about the humans without killing, I heard a voice. It was the sweetest voice I'd ever heard. High and perfectly pitched that sounded as though I was listening in on the angels of heaven. I walked further.

As I entered the church I didn't sit down and didn't enter the sanctuary. I hoped that I didn't distract her and make her aware of my presence. I looked over the crowd of church goers and looked to the front to see the creature who had such a voice. I had forgotten for just a moment I was even following Jennifer until I saw her singing. She was wearing a dress which now that I think of it I've never seen her in before this time. It was a simple and yet elegant at the same time. She lifted her head and sang with her eyes closed. I'm guessing this was to hide the fact that she had red eyes. But she sang a song of forgiveness and of moving ahead and in all my life had never heard of anything so peaceful and so warming to my heart that had not beaten in years. I turned and rested my back against the church wall and listened. She only sang one more song and then disappeared. I knew she was heading back so I ran back to get there before her. I wanted to wait longer till I told her I had followed her.

O~O~O~O~ End Flash back O~O~O~O

A few days after Jennifer had showed me her water moving skills I stopped her alone again. "Jennifer I think we should try more. I'm not sure though of how you are going to concentrate if you are hungry?" I had been thinking about this for weeks maybe even months but had not ventured in actually doing it. As she stood waiting, looking at me I heard a small rabbit nearby and grabbed it from it's hole. I held the rabbit out for her and told her to bite it and drain the blood as it it were a human. She stepped forward and did what I asked without hesitation. As she swallowed the blood and watched me with her eyes opened wide. I felt the love pouring out of her as if it was rain. My pants tightened between my legs. I had to swallow hard to not grab the rabbit back and finish it off, but let her have that pleasure. As she finished I grabbed her back by the back of the next and brought her to my mouth and kissed her deeply. I needed to find myself a rabbit or maybe even something bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

I have to say that this character Jasper and any other vampire you may recognise as hers is of course hers and belong to her but the rest is my story and my imagination. I hope you enjoy, which as I'm getting new followers and fav story I know that some do like this story. That makes me happy and I hope you enjoyed jasper's POV last chapter? I didn't get any reviews for it but I do hope you plan on soon :) I will use him again when the time is necessary. Thanks again for reading your awesome and it makes my day!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~ Chapter 4~O~O~O~ Newborn Possibilities

I have been making frequent trips to the towns in hopes to sing. I also knew after a while that I was followed one night and as the scent of a vampire hit my nose my instincts were to flee immediately. I honed in on the scent and recognized Jasper and the panic left me. I wasn't going to wait around after the service to listen this time I headed straight home. Well kind of straight I lifted myself up a water jet and kind of sent me home in a hurricane. He might not notice?

As I neared the campsite I looked behind me to see if Jasper was following me yet. I turned around to walk forward and bumped into Jasper. opps!

"Jennifer I think we should try more. I'm not sure though of how you are going to concentrate if you are hungry?" I realized he may be ahead of me on this thinking and I had not figured out how to get around this hunger issue, even though i was fast approaching my one year birthday as a vampire. He stopped titled his head to the side and before I knew it there was a rabbit in his hands. He held the struggling animal out for me and said, " Drink as if it were a human." I took the rabbit between my teeth sucked, I did not take my eyes though away from Jasper. I loved this man and him letting me have the rabbit first was unbelievable. I wanted him to feel the love back and did to the best of my ability.

As I finished the rabbit off, Jasper pulled my head to him and kissed me deeply. I accepted it readily. Enjoying the warmth of our love between our two cold bodies. Though I must say it didn't feel to me that we were cold and stone hard. He pulled back and straightened himself. " We mustn't, not yet at least! You are still so young."

He quickly bent over and grabbed another rabbit nearby and drained it of it's blood. " I fell the blood flow and I can tell the difference in human blood compared to animal blood, but maybe you will be able to distract yourself enough to conjure even more of your water ability?" Jasper grabbed my hand gently and we walked back to the nearby stream. " Try, Jennifer. Try to pull it up and do something with it that you've never tried before." And I then realized I needed to tell all of my secrets to Jasper.

I stepped forward and pulled just a little bit of water the smallest drop you'd never notice and put it in front of him. Then with both my hands I pulled my arms toward me controlling my mind to do something huge. The water multiplied 1,000 times and I made I wall with my hands and doing so the water did also. I could not see Jasper's face any longer. I quickly dropped my hands and saw Jasper smile reassuringly with a wet face. He rushed forward cupping his hands on my face and kissed me gently. " I knew you were hiding something but I thought the singing was it?" He chuckled with a slight curve on the side of his lips and I had to laugh to.

" Jasper? What are we going to do? Exactly how are we going to get away from Maria?" He took my hand again and pulled me down to the grass and held my tightly. " We can worry about that later, let's jsut hold each other tight till morning comes"

Later that week Jasper disappeared and all I could smell was a different smell of a new vampire and was frightened by what might be going on with him. Maria came to me in that moment sensing my distress but not taking notice to the other vampire smell. " Dear girl. You look like the cat at the mouse, when you must realize we are the mice feasting on the cats!" With that she cackled like a witch in a childhood nightmare and grabbed Netty who was walking by and snapped her head off like a twig. I wanted to scream but held back and slowly walked to the back of the group as they were walking towards the mayhem. I knew that when Lucy came to the crowd she wouldn't last long. And I could smell the fire burning as I continued to back up. I backed up till I bumped into a rock a very tall rock.

I turned to find Jasper standing still also in horror. What did this mean for him? What did this mean for us? " We need to leave? Tomorrow right after the fight. I have already been asked to weed through the Newborns to get rid of the older ones. You are one of the older ones and I will not harm you in any way!" He gathered me in his arms and together we left the group to wait till morning. Although we didn't sleep our group remained rather quiet during the day time, usually with the sun bright above we all stuck out like a bright beacon in the southern sky. maria commanded us to stay in the trees and hide till night fall. We were counting on this for our departure.

A/N ~ I really hope that since I got this out on Monday I'll be able to update again before the end of the week! Please leave comments please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm totally stoked about writing this story and I have you guys to thank, you make me want to write more! Twilover made me an awesome little pic for chapter 4 so if you go to my profile you can click that link. :) As I need to always point out this character Jasper and any other characters you recongize are all owned by Stephanie Meyer I mean no harm from stealing him and creating my own story! Please leave feeback send me messages all that good stuff!

Chapter 5 ~

Jasper and I spent the night together planning what we would all do the following day. If you had heard us at all it would of sounded like 2 mice chattering. The speed of which we could talk to one another was astounding even though I was in the conversation. But I knew no one else would understand us at this speed even another vampire. We stopped only to feed and we tried some new animals this time, bigger ones like a deer and bison. I've also tried doing a couple new things with water , both times I was able to get them to move just as I planned!

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ Next Morning O~O~O~O~O~O

The attack on the next town was set for the early morning. Our plan was to go with everyone and when we got to the town keep going and then double back to the water supply and swim around to Florida and up the coast. I was going to cover us as soon as we left the town, if Maria was able to pick up our scent she would lose it again once we hit the open water. She had no clue to where we were going to touch land again so she would never be able to find us unless she made it to the North. But with the war going on we didn't see that happening in this century.

Maria used to gather the Newborns ahead of an attack and have Jasper run through what the plan was on the town, but this was no longer necessary. The Newborns had grown so used to the procedure it was second nature. Jasper and I were at the head of the group with several others and Maria was in the back. Jasper and I were seperated so that Maria would not have noticed when we also seperated from the group. We often did during attack to get people trying to leave the town.

As soon as I could hear that I was alone I ran and I ran fast all the way to the other end of town. I almost blurred past Jasper who was standing as a rock waiting for me. Together his hands around my waist I pulled the water from a nearby puddle and surrounded us in water. Jasper sent confusing waves of emotion to anyone who might have seen us and we made our way back to the ocean coastline. We did have one hitch up and that was crossing paths with Maria at the end of town. We could see her but she could not see us. She looked directly at our water cloud and cursed. Jasper whispered in my ear that she knew we were leaving but didn't have the will to chase us, she'd deal with the Newborns herself. I breathed a sigh of relief even though I didn't really need the air.

As we came down at the shoreline we knew we made it and without a backwards glance headed around Florida to the Northern States. Jasper didn't say exactly where we were heading but I trusted him completely. It took us 3 days to swim around Florida and to finally land in Pennsylvania! When we came to the shore we were greeted by two vampires. The male was standing firm but had a huge smile on his face. "Welcome brother, we gladly awaited your arrival." Jasper stepped forward and they clasped each others outstretched hands and their other hand on each others shoulder. Jasper then stepped back and put his arm around my waist again. " This is Jennifer, my mate." I stood huddled under his arm and smiled slightly. I didn't know we were meeting others and I was very unsure of what this mate thing meant? The female then stepped forward and said, " I am Charlotte and this is Peter. You don't need to worry about fighting for land or getting a meal here, we are friends!" I relaxed as I knew Jasper was helping me along with trusting them. I knew in no time would I have the same feelings as him with these two. The mate thing well that was going to be something I could get used to.

As we near the town Jasper and I looked at each other and simultaniously stopped. "Um... Peter we need to feed before we go into the town any further." Peter and Charlotte looked at each other and then at us. " What do you mean by before we go in town? There are many homeless people that will not be missed if we feed on them? "

"You see... " Jasper began to explain. " We have actually found that feeding on animals is just as satisfing as humans and doesn't take the life of a human in the process. " We had wanted to start feeding on bigger animals when we left Maria but hadn't gotten the chance to hunt. After a little more discussion with Peter and Charlotte they showed us to some woods. They spoke though that this was not the life they invisioned for themselves and that is would be better if we split ways. This was not a bad sperateion but a neccessary one, with the hopes that one day we'd meet again. So as we came to the edge of the woods we also parted ways with Peter and Charlotte.

Soon after they left Jasper and I both picked up the scent of a large bear and quickly tracked it down and devored it. That night we found a small church to attend and jasper sat in the back as I sang with the choir. We left quickly before anyone could talk to us and made our way to Canada. 12 years later we where still in Canada but at Prince Edwards Islands. They had the most beautiful lands and very awesome hunting grounds. We very rarely went to town during the day, but met a few other vampires here and there. And at night I always found us a church for me to sing at. I didn't feel the need to redeem my soul anymore but the feeling of just that little bit of human joy was enough to keep me coming back. I had persuaded Jasper to join me only a couple times and we sang the most entrancing songs. Jasper said it wasn't his type of music so it wasn't very often. We hunted during the day , lounged and talked about our plans in the early evening. We stopped for a couple weeks in Vancouver and decided to try out a bar finally. There we met a man who told us of soem hunting grounds in Washington. That morning we made our way to the Olympic Peninsula

of Washington State.


	6. Chapter 6

Well it must be said as always jasper is owned by Stephanie Meyer and I own nothing cept this story and Jennifer :) Thanks all again for reading and following the story you devotion is heart warming and if I could wrap up jasper and give him to you Well... I wouldn't I'd keep him for myself! :P Thanks and don't forget to review it makes me smile all day long!

Chapter 6~~ Jasper POV

Well Jennifer and I have made it! It is now the year 1936 and I can hardly believe I'm 93 years old and I have the most beautiful mate I've ever laid eyes on, ever especially for a 49 year old! We found a place in Vancouver to make our ID's long ago so that Jennifer and I could marry officially. We only went to a town justice of peace, who would we have invited? Everyone we knew was dead. Jennifer and I would only be able to pull off our ID's respecting ages for so long before we needed new ones again. Black Tuesday the day the stock market crashed happened seven years ago but it did not touch us. We live off the land so to speak and all we needed was to find an animal and we were fed. For clothes we stole when we needed and shoes we could as go without no matter the weather. It was great for us bad for the humans. Since they depended on money not having any hurt them, for us we kept to ourselves.

Jennifer had moved from her church singing to singing along to Bing Crosby and we'd pop into a club here and there to catch up on the latest trends. As we made our way back to the United States we contimplated weather we wanted to cross the border illegally and get US ID's or stay Canadian and go through the hassle of crossing at night and telling them we had a good reason to be in the US. We had a great deal of talking before we decided that in these times it would be best to be US citizens and get ID's here. There is a lot of indian land in Washington and we weren't exactly sure how to go about avoiding them.

As we crossed the border I could feel Jenn's nervousness and decided to stop. I quickly pulled her in my arms and pulled her tongue into my mouth. I could feel her body relax and give into my will. We had made love countless times but still each time felt like the first time and I loved it. I layed her down on the soft ground beneath her and covered her body with mine. I felt her leg hitch up on my thigh and was instantly aroused by what I knew to come next.

Hours later, Jenn rolled over to nessle in my arms again. " You always know exactly how to calm me down, don't you?" She laid tiny kisses all over my face and giggled. " I love you everything else comes naturally!" we gathered our clothes and slowly walked towards the town we were told was called, Hoquiam. It had a large population of indians and we made the greatest efforts not to get near them. We had more interest in finding their elk, their trophy elk to be exact.

While hunting the first night after our arrival I noticed a new smell throughout the woods. I wanted to pin point exactly what this smell was before Jennifer had taken notice to it and panicked. Though this plan did not work well cause as soon as I had stopped, she stopped and then came to my side. " What is that smell? I want to say it's another vampire but none of the Newborns or other vampires we had ever come in contact smell like this?" Her alarm and my sudden realization that this was another vampire almost made me leave. But I pulled her back to me as she almost made a run for it and said to her. " It smells like us but not us. Do you know what I mean?" The light in her eyes made me know that she did and I loosened my grip on her arm knowing she wasn't going to leave. "What does this mean Jasper? Are we going to find them and talk to them?" She asked totally mutual on what ever I next decided and I found renweded confidence. " Yes! Yes we are going to find them I want to know more don't you?" The smile she gave me told me everything and we continued on the path following the scent of these vampires. On our way we crossed paths with 2 huge elks and Jenn and I both ate them with pleasure.

The next day we finally came to a halt. The smell we followed increased and we knew there was a very good chance there was not just one and not just two more vampires but maybe five! We didn't back down and rounded the hill where a house resided. Jenn looked at me and I knew she had the same question as me How did they all live in a house and live under one roof all together? As we came to the front porch a man came out the door. " We've been waiting for, please do not be alarmed we will not hurt you. My name is Carlisle," He shouted even though there was no need we heard fine and took the chance on this man and came to meet him on the porch. Once we had made it to the porch the others came out with apprehencion. I sent a calming wave through everyone and Jennifer squeezed my hand in her reassuarance. " I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my wife Jennifer." I could see as we got closer that each of the members of this coven all had the same diet and there eyes matched Jenn's and mine. We were then introduced to the coven or as I was corrected family. Carlisle was the hed of the family with his wife Esme. They had twins Edward and Alice which for story sake kept the same name as Carlisle. Another male was in this grouping and that was Emmette a huge quearter back looking man. " The four of us use Carlisle's last name Cullen" With that a beautiful blonde woman came in and introduced herself as Rosalie Hale as she spoke her name Emmette bounded away and pulled her into her arms for a giant bear hug and laughed. "Don't be so uptight love, they are vegetarians like us! " He turned his massive head towards me and smiled nogging his head up and down like a child who desperatly wanted his own way.

The guys grabbed my arms and pulled me through the kitchen, I could only look back at Jennifer and give her one of my award winning smiles as she calls them to help her remain calm with out me by her side. As soon as I'm out I hear a squue and a squeel and know Jenn is in for quite a change. Though they maybe in for a shock when they realize exactly how old she is and her stubborness with clothes and wearing pants.

Carlisle explains to me that they have a traty with the neighboring indian tribe with hunting and that it would be a good thing to stick to their treaty to stay unharmed. after talking I find that Carlisle is even older than myself and had never fed on humans. I am shocked that such a vampire would go to the lengths he has to obstain from killing humans to feed. I admire him and hope to learn everything possible from him. He then tells me that the four attend a nearby school and that maybe we would like to join them? I stand back and ponder this thought! "Don't they realize what we are and aren't they afraid of us?" Carlisle explains to me how they make sure they feed often so that there eyes don't turn too dark and usually the "kids" stay in there own group and don't have any problems. " What about our papers?" I ask, " Jenn and I usually pass ourselves off as adults around 20 years or so?" I tell him cause I just spend a great amount of time getting our papers so that we could get into bars at night. Carlisle laughed and told us they had there own person who made papers for them and that it would be a problem making Jennifer a teenager once again. Carlisle's assurance and stregnth gave me strngth. " I must also tell you Edward and Alice also have a special talent. Edward can read minds and Alice can for tell the future." I think he is telling me so that I will feel confident in telling him of my ability, although I'm pretty sure he knows. It is Jennifer's powers that I'm reluxtant to tell. I realize though with Edward's ability he will soon know what I'm hiding if I didn't devulge it and they might not trust me afterwards. So I begin to tell them my story and Jennifer's story and in that include her powers over water. Carlisle is shocked to hear of such a power and has never heard of this kind of vampire power before. He warns us that we must make sure the Volturi never find us. Aro would be very intersted in her power and keeping it under his control. Emmette booms with laughter that this is gong to be fun!

We head back to the girls and I am shocked to find Jennifer with her hair up in pins and a dress of the ages. I smile, " Darling, you are a picture made in heaven." She giggles her school girl laugh and I know that we won't have a hard time fitting in at our new school.

A/N ~ It's my birthday so I wanted to do something special for you all and give you an extra chapter this week! I hope you like? Please direct any presents in the form of reviews! LOL


	7. Chapter 7

You guys are still awesome as any readers I've never met but I have to say these characters are all Stephanie Meyer's and I just make them do my bidding. I've added more pics to my profile so make sure you check out all the links! And this should be a short chapter but I wanted to get it out of the way to create a little back story on the Cullens and their new arrivals. Enjoy!

Chapter 7~~

So when Jasper had let me alone with the girls to talk with the men I don't think he was expecting to come back and see me dressed as a woman. So when he entered the room it took him a moment to speak. I giggled and smiled after he says, " Darling you look like a picture made in heaven!"

We all sit around their dining room table and discuss what will happen next. Jasper has taken me aside quickly to let me know he thinks it would be a good idea for us to attend school with everyone. I agree I was actually never able to finish high school, so since I'm living forever why not? Carlisle and Esme sit at the head of the table and explain that they are the parents in their story and he is a doctor in the nearby hospital. I now understand why they are living as comfortably as they are in there times. Also with Alice's ability we were able to pull out any money we had in stocks before everyone lost theirs. And now Alice is able to tell us what to put our money on to make the most of it in these times.

" I think it would be best for Jennifer to arrive first and pose as Esme's neice. The town knows that we have had to adopt and that result is Edward, Alice, and Emmett. We have not adopted Rosalie so she has kept her last name. We could get the papers with Esme's maiden name Platt. Your parent's we'll say died in a car accident in Ohio and Esme is the remaining family to care for you. We will wait a month to introduced Jasper. I think with your ligt colored hair we can be safe in saying you are cousins of Rosalie. You can keep you Whitlock name if you prefer, but depending where we go you may have to eventually use Hale. " This was a lot to absorb from Dr. Cullen. Japser and I haven't been around too many humans in our days since leaving Maria. The visits to the churchs and the clubs lately have been helping us both learn to control our hunger, school would just be another test.

I take Jasper's hand knowing his emotions as they are trying to be kept tight are almost over whelming him and us all. " We can do this." I smile showing my confidence to everyone in the room. " It will be strange at first not having Jasper right beside me at first but it's only a month right? And once everyone see me they will be more willing to accept another new vampire or um human in their midst." I can feel Jasper lighten up and I know we can do this.

Alice takes my hand and leads me away with Rosalie. " Now we have to make you look younger than seventeen. We can't have you looking all gorgoues in a school with the way economy is going these days. Plus the younger you look the longer we can stay." So off we go to Alice's room to play make up again. Rosalie sees a bit off standish at first, but with the idea that they could pull off me being younger and staying longer warms her up a bit. I sit as my appearance is quickly atlered and I soon see that I am able to pass off myself as a freshman in high school. Edward and Alice were Sophmores and Rosalie and Emmett were Juniors. We had planned to have Jasper enroll as a junior also.

The next day Esme came with my to school to enroll me. We were both a little nervous because apparently this was also Esme first time solo. Edward could read minds so it was always easy to enroll them knowing what the principal was thinking as they entered. We had our story mappped out so we could know exactly what to say when I was enrolled. besides schools these days weren't to picky of who enrolled but we knew we wanted to clear up the rumors before they got too bad. With Carlisle being the town's only doctor we wanted to make sure he stayed in business. ... I was enrolled without a hitch. They entered me into grade 9 with only me saying I was 15. Esme was so happy with herself and her new found daughter.

Later...O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Jasper had to remain in the house or atleast unseen for the month, and it was driving him quite crazy. Alice had forseen us celebrating at a club in Seattle. Jasper looked at me and smiled " Well ma'am you could say Jennifer and I are about to celebrate our 25th anniversary!" Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands wildly in excitment. "I have the perfect idea and know the perfect little club we can all attend." I liked this idea for Jasper's sake I knew that besides hunting he hadn't gone out. I also liked the idea that I might be able to sing too!

The men gathered at the stairs waiting for each of their woman's entrance from the staircase. I was the last to descend all eyes on me. Alice once again dressed me in elegant clothes for a young woman in her 20's. As my eyes scanned Jasper's long body starting at his shoes and ending at his beautiful amber eyes, I noticed also his hands were behind his back awkwardly. I smiled knowing he was trying to hide something from me I atempt to wrestle it away from him. He lets me win of course. " Darling happy anniversary! quietly he adds, " Carlisle had loaned me some money to buy you something appropriate." I open the box and I'm speechless. I can't move and jasper helps me take the necklace out to put on. It's a beautiful white gold chain with a very nice sized saphire gemstone and with it is a saphire cuff bracelet. "You won't be able to wear this in town around here Darling but I think tonight we'll dazzle the crowds, not only with your beauty but I know the Cullens want to hear you sing. They are planning on us actually driving to Seattle to a small well know night club. Do you think you can handle that?" He spoke calmly and I knew he was also coaxing my nerves that I knew I was probably going to sing tonight. We all headed to the cars in the driveway, thankfully Carlisle being a doctor explained why we were able to have 2 cars in the family. Jasper, Edward, Alice and myself got in the 1936 Chevorlet Sedan and the rest in another brand new 1936 car. I wondered why Alice and edward weren't holding hands as I had assumed they were together as mates also. Edward leaned over just slightly and said, "Alice does have a mate but he works for the Volturi most of the year and I just haven't quite found my special someone." I have to get used to someone hearing my thoughts now and I was just getting used to Jasper controlling my emotions. I relax while Alice drives us to Seattle in a blur. I guess it's a good thing Rosalie knows cars and is even able to get them to go this fast, it's hard to believe a car can go 70 miles an hour.

A/N ~ This wasn't supposed to be long and it may not even be once I transfer it but ... I wanted to get this out before I head to bed. :) Night!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so jazzed make sure you check out my profile for all the latest pics some are drawn by you girls and some have been found by you and me. It's nice to put a face with a story I think. Not that i need help when imagining Jasper :) I own nothing cept Jennifer everyone else is Stephanie Meyers!

Chapter 8~~~

We arrived in Seattle in less than hour. Our entrance to the small club was like a movie star's entrence. We all had a cloud of mysery as we exited our cars and I was glad there weren't any photographers to take our photos! We could all hear the whispers that were going on in the waiting line to get into the club. We don't eat , at least anything they were serving so we skipped the meal entirely. Jasper took me to the dance floor immediatly. We never really got to dance before this time but to have his arms around me like this felt incredible. I couldn't stop smiling. A man came to the stage and starting singing a ballad to start the night off slow. As he starts singing Jasper pulls me even closer and starts singing along with the guy in my ear. I pull back slightly looking him to squarely, " I thought you said you didn't like to sing?" He smiles a little crooked smile and pulls me close again, " Darling, I just don't like singing without you in my arms and hold , but with you in my arms I'll sing anything!"

We spent the next hour dancing and holding each other close. Then we couldn't keep Alice away from us any longer and she pulled us to the stage. I knew that if I kept Jasper with me I could get him to sing with me and I knew exactly what song we'd sing. To beautiful for words by Russ Columbo who Jasper had actually met in passing a few years before and only weeks before he died. We sang perfectly for the Cullens and if I had the capability of crying I might have done just that. Jasper held me in his arms or held my hands the entire song. We finished and everyone clapped. Jasper left the stage my hands outstretched as his went to join the Cullens it was now my turn to sing alone. I straightened myself back up prepared to sing. As I looked at Edward I knew that he also knew what I was about to do and he nodded with a smile. In all the years jasper and I have been together I've never actually sang a song to him, for him I wanted to do that tonight. I had been searching for just the right song and I finally found it. As the music started in the band behind me I twiddled with my new necklace, this also gave the illsuion that I was human to the public watching me sing. I started off with a little more pop than the song was heard before. " I can't give you anything but love, baby. That's the only thing I got plenty of baby." I've been singing a lot of jazz lately and this was a huge hit a few years ago.

" Dream a while, scheme awhile, We're sure to find Happiness and i guess All those things you've always pined for. Gee, I'd like to see you looking swell, baby. Diamond bracelets woolsworth doesn't sell, baby. Till that lucky day you know darned well, baby. I can't give you anything but love. "

I finished and went to sit with The Cullens and Jasper. Alice came to my side and said, " People were asking what the occassion was and I told them you two just got married! Which by the way we are so going to have a wedding ceremony for you for your 50th! " i just smiled I knew she'd have it her way in the end and I didn't want to spoil any fun tonight.

As the night gathered to a closing I noticed a crowd gathering at the front and the doorman/ bouncer having a hard time keeping a handle on the crowd. Edward leaned over to tell Jasper, " They want a picture of her, I think now is the time to leave if you know what I mean?" We all heard and made our way to the back door, Carlisle had slipped the manager $100 bill to let us use the rear exit. I noticed the photographers also making their way to the rear also. I looked at Jasper with my eyebrows raised in question. We communicated silently knowing what was going to need to be done. I raised my hand just slightly on my side as Jasper blocked the view of anyone looking at me and instantly small clouds formed above the club and turned grey. In the next instant they opened and rain started falling making everyone scatter for cover. We took this opputnity and ran for our cars. Once we were all inside our cars Edward and Alice both looked at me. In unison they both exclaimed, " You can do that?" Jasper and I looked at each other and smiled I nodded while he said, " And oh so much more!" What a night! We headed back to our home in Hoquiam.

O~O~O~O~O~O~ Later O~O~O~O~O~O

Jasper joined the rest of us at school the following week and his introduction went without a hitch. The school was also notified that I was taking up Esme's last name. So I was going to be known as Jennifer Cullen Jasper was able to control himself and didn't let his hunger carry him away. It may have helped that the night before Emmette had taken us to his favorite hunting grounds and we came to a giant grizzly bear and feasted. I will say that fighting a grizzly bear is not an easy task even for a vampire. I enjoyed the excitment though. Also before Jasper started school we had to introduce him to the Quilette Tribe. They had to know there were more of us in the territory and that we weren't gong to harm any humans. They didn't like it but they extended the treaty to include us with the Cullens. So now the treaty included both the Whitlocks and the Cullens.

The buzz through out the school on all of us was incredible the first day. "They must be sick", " Don't get too close whatever they have doesn't let you go in the sun", and Aren't they so attractive?" We heard every little whisper you can imagine as we walked through the school. It was good to hear that they thought we were sick and no one would come to close. The otheres though they had it a little easier during school, I was in classes by myself for most of the day. I had actually tested ahead in English and was able to move in an English class with Edward and Alice. Jasper was ahead in all his classes too but that only meant he was able to graduate earlier so he held back so he could be with Rosalie and Emmett. We all had lunch together and Esme made us pretend lunches, so that we could look like we ate. She put napkins and an apple in each of our bags. We shared one big thermos of pretend water. It was empty but no one say with us to know for sure it was empty. But that one time at day at school was what I looked forward to the most each day. We were all together one family and I could be with Jasper and talk without other students lsitening in. I heard the chatter about Jasper and it some how got to me, " He's so handsome and tall, what is he doing with a freshman?" That is what really got me. I mean techinically yes I was younger than Jasper but then I was a lot older than any of them. I wish they would just keep their mouth's shut! I only once let it get a hold of me and when the girl bent over to drink water form teh fountain I let my hand whip up so that water soaked her. Jasper could feel my hostilty and always pulled me closer when we heard this talk. He knew it was upsetting me, but usually didn't say anything to it except, "You're mine so stop worrying." Then his smile would melt any hostile feelings I had. We wrapped out hands together and walked down the hall and out the door to home. We walked to school and home since it would really be something odd for us to drive to school in these times. Teenagers didn't have there own cars.

We went hunting every other day so that our eyes never changed colors. When we didn't feed as often our eyes changed to black and we didn't want anyone to notice this little difference. This was most important with Carlisle since the adults saw him the most and we wanted to keep our appearance to be as normal as possible. Also feeding this often meant we needed to go further away from home to hunt, but we found we could do this when it was going to be an especially bright and sunny day. We were hunters with guns so the school thought and didn't mind us missing school. We sometimes made it all the way back up to Canada my favorite though was Elk they were big enough that I didn't need to kill more than 2 to get my fill.

Shortly after Jasper's arrival at school Alice gave him a guitar to play. "I've seen it in your future you playing this." I had to laugh because I've told him often that he should do it and he would just shrug his shoulders. We would sneak to Forks once in a while to play in there little bar. We didn't do it often cause some of the towns folk from Hoquiam would come to Forks and we didn't want to be seen. Every now and then just the girls would go hunting and I would hear that the boys went to town themselves to get a feel for what was being said in town about us. It wasn't much usually and never anything hostile just curosity. I must say I liked having a mind reader, a fortune teller and a emtion stabliizer in my family.


	9. Chapter 9

I feel like it had been weeks since I've written, like I stepped into some work home and disappeared. Lucky you I didn't and now I'm writing a chapter in one night.. I hope! So as always these characters are SM's and I own Jennifer cause heck she is me! BTW don't forget to check my profile for links to outfits and videos.

Chapter 9~~ Newborn Possibilites

We stayed in Washington a total of 6 years. Which left me at being in my 3rd year of college and twnety-one years old. As we left Hoquiam we left rumors of Jasper and I getting married and the family all moving across the country to the East and that Jasper and the boys were joining the army. Though in fact we actually only went to Victoria, Canada. The Cullen's had never stayed in a place as long as Hoquiam and we discussed coming back in time. Esme bought some land in Forks to make sure this was going to be possible.

We stayed only in Victoria 2 months and made our way up the coast of Canada to the top of The Northwest Territories. We were able to avoid the guys getting enlisted. Once there we were actually able to remain succluded from humans and stayed here until after the war ended. We could not chance enlisting. If we would have had to enlist they would then at some point have to go out in the sunlight and then expose themselves as different, un- human, vampires. We stayed there till 1945. As soon as the war ended we were able to make our way back to the states. We chose to stop in Ontario, Quebec, Newfoundland and Nova Scotia on the way. We stayed 4 years in each territory of Canada. We were in Chicago, Illinois in the spring of 1961. Alice wanted to be in a major city for our 50th anniversary. We gave her 2 months to plan the event. We had met Jason in Quebec and he had given his 50 years to the Volturi and was able to stay with us full time. Each time we met him in the in between times we never mentioned or revealed either Jasper's or my powers so that when he returned to Aro it would not be known to them. We where lived in fear for the few days after Jason returned to them each year. We were always careful mind you when he was around but you never knew if something had slipped or if some thing we did would lead Aro to think that we were even hiding something. For him even a threat or a sispition that there might be something going on with us was cause for him to attack and kill us all.

Now that Jason was with us all the time Alice was happy all the time and even more over baring then normal. For the wedding preperations she did get my opinion on some things Rosalie and Esme also put in there good sense too. Every ten years Rosalie insisted on having a wedding for her and Emmette so really this was routine for the Cullen's. For me though this was new and they wanted it to be special, especially when Alice heard we had married the first time at a JP in the middle of no where. Also in Chicago we went with the story that Edward, Esme and I were all siblings. Alice and Emmett were cousins and Jasper and Rosalie were siblings. Rosalie had already married Emmett so she was a Cullen and Jasper was a Whitlock. The community hospital had made Carlisle quite the hero and the buzz of my marriage had curculated already. We chose to do a late dusk wedding cermony so that several hospital administarions and employees could aslo attend. Again this was more for our benifit that theirs. Jasper was considered a war hero and no one ever thought to confirm or deny his miltary status.

As the days counted down towards our ceremony Jasper and I talked about whether or not to reveal ourselves to Jason. As an ex member of the Volutri guard he could be called back to any time to resume his postition. This was rare and we had only heard of this actually happening once. But did we want to chance him knowing our true power and Aro seeing it when he held his hand when he returned to work for them? Alice hinted at us having at a power but never divulged exactly what it was that we did. It wasn't as though I went around spouting water falls and floods everywhere I went, there where at most times no need for my water power to come to use. Jasper though used his quite frequently around the house. Emmette picking a fight with Rosalie just for fun when he was bored or calming down Edward when he read someone's mind that was a bit volgure. Only a few times was he needed for a riot that brke out in town one night over the new human rights law. Jasper calmed the people down so much they were hugging before they left there seperate ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~June 10th, 1961~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the wedding was finally here. My dress a brillant white was rather shorter then the days of Jasper and my youth. I think this is also why Alice picked it for us. It came to about mid calf and was lace from my waist up and down my arms. I chose three quarter length sleeves and had a little hat to top things off. We were able to get in the local church and Esme had flowers adorned from every corner and pew you could imagine. Jasper chose to wear a black suit and looked dashing as always. Carlisle of course was going to give me away or course which made Esme the bride's mother, she was absolutely thrilled!

The Pastor of the local church Reverand John Freedman started off the ceremony with a quote from Diane Ackerman :

by Diane Ackerman

"Love. What a small word we use for an idea so immense and powerful. It has altered the flow of history, calmed monsters, kindled works of art, cheered the forlorn, turned tough guys to mush, consoled the enslaved, driven strong women mad, glorified the humble, fuelled national scandals, bankrupted robber barons, and made mincemeat of kings. How can love's spaciousness be conveyed in the narrow confines of one syllable? Love is an ancient delirium, a desire older than civilization, with taproots spreading into deep and mysterious days. The heart is a living museum. In each of its galleries, no matter how narrow or dimly lit, preserved forever like wondrous diatoms, are our moments of loving, and being loved."

Jasper and I had found personal vows we memorized to say to each other, Jasper went first.

There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before our family and friends, to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever.

Then myself:

I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day.

As Reverand Freedman : "You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other."

Jasper took my hand and slid the ring I had yet to see on my ring finger. It was a beautiful etched white gold wedding and engagement set. I wasn't expecting the engagement ring but Alice had insisted on him giving me one during the ceremony along with the wedding band. "I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." He looked into my eyes with each word and I felt his love and truth in all he said.

I then took his hand and slipped on a solid white gold band and repeated what I had memorized. "I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete."

"In the years which shall bring Jasper and Jennifer into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home.

In as much as Jasper and Jennifer have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife.

You may kiss." The Reverand smiled big and unknowing exactly how forever these vows would be for us, but the rest of the Cullens and ourselves knew this was really forever. Jasper took his hand behind my neck and pulled me close. His lips enclosed my mouth and my whole body warmed to his touch. It definatly wasn't a church kiss but was a I will love you forever and ever pationate kiss, the short version. We exited the church and greeted the few other vampires from the different places we had stopped through the years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Reception~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since we are vampires and don't actually eat food and wine but we had invited humans to the party, Alice decided a cocktail party atmosphere was best. We had waiters milling around the guests making sure they had the good food to eat and that way it wasn't so obvious that the vampires weren't eating. The illusion was unnoticed since most of the humans were also drinking and took no notice. We also had a live band playing for the dancing and this was also to help with a little free singing from everyone. Our first dance was to Stand by Me, sung by Ben E King. Alice told me to take it easy tonight and she didn't see any visions of me singing. So I was very surprised when Jasper took the stage to sing a song and to be singing a song just for me solo. He sang another hit song with the year, " I love how you love me" :

I love how your eyes close whenever you kiss me  
And when Im away from you I love how you miss me  
I love the way you always treat me tenderly  
But, darling, most of all I love how you love me.(love how you love me)

I love how your heart beats whenever I hold you  
I love how you think of me without being told to  
I love the way your touch is always heavenly  
But, darling, most of all I love how you love me (love how you love me)

( I love how your eyes close whenever you kiss me  
And when Im away from you I love how you miss me)  
I love the way your touch is always heavenly  
But, darling, most of all I love how you love me (love how you love me)

I love how you hug me (love how you hug me)  
I love how you squeeze me, tease me, please me  
Love-how you love me  
I love how you love me.

He left the stage and took me in his arms again and we danced the rest of the night.

A/N ~ Make sure you check out all the pictures I've posted and the videos hopefully they will all be there when you read this newest update. Ps sorry this took all week to post but hopefully you will find the wait was worth it! Thanks again to Dawn and Donna for all your help!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm in a bit of a debate with myself on where to go with this chapter. I'm sorry it's taking me so long in between updates, but i hope in the end it is all worth it! I love your reviews when you have the time and I hope your checking out the links on my profile to see what i see when I'm writing! :)

Chapter 10~~

Honeymoon~~~

Rosalie and Alice actually planned our honeymoon for us. Which really was Rosalie asking Alice about a place and Alice closing her eyes and saying yes she saw us there. Carlisle had also suggested a few places for us to hit so that we could meet some other vampires he had met in his past, plus we were going to visit Peter and Charlotte on the east coast. Over all we were going to be gone 2 months.

Our first stop was going to be on the east coast with Peter and Charlotte. We actually didn't know exactly where they were but we were pretty sure they were near New York. Alice saw a vision on them in between high bulidings and New York City was the only place besides Chicago that had tall bulidings. Alice also saw in her vision the Statue of Liberty behind them at times so that was also a dead give away. We took a late night flight to The John F. Kennedy Airport. We were flying the conventional way since we wanted our luggage to go with us. We would travel to see our friends in the early morning before day light and stay with them all day. One week at each destination.

It didn't take us long to find Peter and Charlottoe once we landed. We actually found a local newspaper and read the obituaries and found that there were a few unexplained deaths near the Bronx area and that is where we found them. Peter was over joyed at finding us and being able to visit with us for the week. Of course we checked into an exclusive hotel and had a couple days just to ourselves too.

I opened my luggage and found a couple items I hadn't packed. Apparently Alice thought it was neccessary for a couple celebrating their actual 50th anniversary to have some very sexy encounters with each other. I lifted the first a black see through teddy and chuckled as I saw Jasper's eyes widen and his jaw drop. " I can still make you stutter husband of mine?" I ran to the bathroom to change quickly and was back before he even had a chance to miss me. " Darlin' every year we are together your clothes in the bedroom get a little more less... and are breath taking, that is hard to even do as a vampire!" My body warmed as his touch entered my body and our lips became one.

Off to Ireland on another red eye flight. This flight was a little different because of the flight times it took to cross, a total of 7 hours nonstop. We needed to make sure it was still night when we landed in Dublin. Maggie met us at the airport, she didn't have a placard nor did we have anything to announce us as we exited the plane. It was a vampire thing that you just kind of knew the moment you met one. She took us to the car check in desk. We wanted our own vehichle as Jasper and I both liked to drive rather fast and didn't want to bother the Irish Clan with taking us to the different sights. We had to go to a specially car renter which had made Rosalie quite nad at how long it took her to get this vehicle we were all astonded when she actually did come though with a winner. We got a bright blue 1961 Aston Martin DB4 GT. We the rolled it around for us the staff was quite shocked that we had even had the money to pay for this car. We ignored them of course but before I left I opened hand out the window and let it rain them all standing outside watching us leave.

We followed Maggie home with no fuss. She led us to a section in the castle that was secluded from the others chambers. Maggie turned to me quickly after she showed us the room. " You can call water to you side?" I studdered and saw in the corner of my eye Jasper nod his head as in giving me the go ahead to tell. " I can do that and a little more with my water ability but we do try to keep it secret..." I paused not knowing how to continue. "AHHH! Come down to dinner as soon as you are out of your travel clothes , bring jackets and good shoes to climb." She left us change in peace with too a little longer as Jasper and I had a hard time helping each other with taking off our clothes. We dressed in slighly Irish clothes jeans, a warm sweater and boots. The coldness no matter what we might run into wouldn't harm us but if we hapted across anyones path it might seem strange to see a couple walking wearing summer clothes and no shoes.

Jasper and I had found that when not around humans we liked to do very dare devil feasts. The Cullens who knew of this we only Edward since he could read our minds and Emmett who usually liked to join us and Alice for she of course forsaw everything we did. We also liked to see the history of a place and get to know what vampire things happened in our location, plus some of the human history of places. Ireland by far is more older than America so the bulidings and churches were also older. I loved old churches and made sure we found even the off road beaten ones that were far from being called a church. Jasper loved the idea of the castles and walked through ours whenever he was invited was pretty excited to meet Jasper and here about the American Civil War and then of course the Newborn war afterwards. I sat and listened hearing how Jasper recalled the days when he first joined the Confederate Army and how he moved up in ranks so fast. I try not to think of him not being discovered my Maria and the others. What would have happened to me? Would I have survived or would my water abiblyt kept me alive? I tried not think of these different endings. I left Maggie braid my hair. My hair had grown a lot longer over the years with which ever style was happening in the culture of where ever we lived. We saw more hippies moving around and I liked their free flowing hair so my hair was longer than Jasper had ever seen night after the castle tour of Dunlace and Trim Castles. We seperated form our guest rather early.

Jasper took his hands under my neck and pulled me close encasing his mouth around my own. We ripped our clothes off one another not leaving anything that could ever be used again. We got qrite crazy in the passion we threw around the night in our corner of the castle and I could swear possibly that we started a crack in the one wall. We didn't know if we should mention it to our hosts or not. I decided to air it out before making to the days events. " Jasper and I were joking around and I pushed him a little harder than I should of but I beleive there is a crack in the wall." Maggie stepped forward and looked me straight in the eyes, " You aren't telling me the whole truth but as knowing what you are still celebrating and what you are in nature, I will forgive you and kindly ask that you do those wild behaviors in the dungeon!" She smiled with her lips reaching her eyes and I knew she was teasing us in good nature. We checked a few more interesting places and hunted some new animals in the area. I prefered the red deer but hapded across an injured sheltand pony and wanted to help put it out of its misery and drank of it till my belly was full. We didn't tell our guests what happened and buried it in a far away woods. I felt bad enough that it may have been someone's pet. So we mostly stuck to the red deer unless a badger came across our paths. I think it was the fact that the badger was a first for Jasper but he always seemed a little friskier when ever he caught a badger.

Our next stop was Paris, France and here we weren't meeting up with any vampires. Of course that didn't mean we weren't finding any vampires but none of them were friends or fellow animal eaters which we were now calling ourselves vegetarians. Paris was also the stop to finish all planned by Rosalie. She had been here as a young girl and new the places to visit. Our first visit was of course to the Eiffel Tower at night and then the Louvre, which we had to make special arragments to go at night for a private viewing. We were able to see the Mona Lisa up close,Venus De Milo and The Marley Horses. I could go on and on describing these extriodnary images of history and it still wouldn't compare to seeing them in person. For once we took our time and went at a human speed. We didn't leave until right before dawn, the twilight hour as Edward always called it back home. We also made sure to visit Notre Dame Cathedral as Jasper wated to see the grand place for his history fetish as I liked to call it. We made love at every stop, cristening it as newly weds do a new home.

The Egyptian Clan with Amun was the next one on our list of visits and his mate Kebi. It was just the two of them but we got the feeling this wouldn't be too long. Amun was very cryptive of his ideas whenever jasper and him would talk of anything. Jasper told me later he could feel Amun fiercely hiding things and several times used his abilty to calm him down. We visited the pyramids in Giza and The Valley of the Kings. The ancient ruins were fascinating to both of us and we tended to stay away from Amun as much as possible. He didn't want to get in any politics as far as the Volturi were involved but still he was usually able to bring it back to them in the late hours of night. We didn't stay as long in egypt but still were hosptiable and in vited them to washington as instructed by Carlisle and Esme.

Once in Brazil we searched out a clan of Amazons and met Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina, they were the tallest women I'd ever seen. They told of us a few places to stop they had heard about one which was a sunset over the Lencois Maranhenses. Once we got there we watched the sunset over magical snow-white dunes interlaced with strings of turquoise and blue lagoons. I enjoyed the silent nights with these firece women who didn't need speech to get their feelings told. They showed us how to hunt better with nature and to move more smoothly going unnoticed when humans were around, it was spectaular. It wasn't far from here that we saw a small isle and swam out to it. It was unhabited from humans but had very good hunting lands. We planned on telling Carlisle about it once we returned. We headed home to where the rest of our family was but hoping we'd see this clan once again.

We landed in Anchorage, Alaska with our whole family awaiting our arrival. it was bitter sweet as we had so much fun away but to come home was so good. We embraced everyone, Emette lifted me off the ground. "You're gonna love hunting here!" He roared in excitement. Rosalie rolled her eyes and took my other arm that Alice wasn't holding and we walked toward our vehicles. " Carlisle bought you and Jennifer your own truck to travel to town with, even though you'll probably just travel by foot to most places." Alice chirped in with Esme watching us girls walk and chatting. The guys algether too discussing all the trucks features and what towns to not go into. " Just like Hoquiam this place has many indians folklore to keep an eyes out for ones like us," Carlisle added not loudly but we coudl all here his stern dad voice. " Eleazar, Carmen and the girls have given us all good areas to hunt in and places to stay away from. We are far enough out of their way we shouldn't have to sign any treaty this time around, but be aware!"

We arrived back at the lodge so to speak in Denali. I coudln't believe how many other vampires were together that all fed on animals and was delighted. Irina, kate and Tanya wanted to hear all about our travels it took 2 full days to tell it all. We all went together to hunt and to be shown the best hunting grounds. Jasper and I were both excited about some of the new animals to try. When we returned The Cullen family and Whitlock family discussed when we would join school and how long we hoped to stay here. We left our discussion with not knowing how long we'd stay but we knew once we were done we would once again go back to Washington.

A/N~ I know this was a very fast moving chapter and a lot was said but I wanted to move ahead after this chapter to another new and exciting part of their life. Hope your not too upset for the lack of lemons but I feel for this story I'm gonna leave it at PG13 thanks please review!


	11. Chapter 11

OK I'm back from my long away time at least from writing and you know I have figured some things out, So early on I apoligize this couple chapter are gonna move very fast but the hopefully mean for a long read in the end! Keep reviewing let me know if you like were I'm heading and btw I'm heading into majot SM territory and I hope I can hold my grounds for where I want to go with the story, Enjoy! Ps - There will be one new POV entered in this chapter! Keep on the look out for her or it

Chapter 11~~~ Newborn Possibilites

The Delanies are perfect company its nice to take different people with you to hunt, we all like different animals and its fun sharing those hutns with your friends. Tanya has always batted her eyes at Edward when they are around and I pity him for whatever he is reading in her mind. He looks at me with those thoughts and shakes his head. " Sister of mine it is nothing to what I see if your head when Jasper is around. It would put a grown man to shame!" I go to push him and of course reading my mind moves out of the way.

Carlisle comes in the living room with Esme following closely behind. " Well family, we have been gone long enough that those who would have kknown us are now dead. As sad as this maybe it is also a great joy that I want to say we are ready to move back to Washington. Esme has been building the house with the help of Emmette and it is now ready. Will you all be joining? " He looked at Alice, Jason each of them shaking their head yes. He finally came to Jasper and myself, "And you Whitlock's will you be joining us again?" Esme looked at us with pleading eyes and Jasper took my hand. " Yes of course we will be joining. Our last name maybe Whitlocks but we are also Cullens! "

It was August 2003 and once again we were back in Washington, Forks to be exact the wetest place in the continent of the U.S. We had a month before school to get outselves situated as a family and have our story straight before we all started school. Carlisle was going to be the new hot doctor as the local hospital Esme is brilliant stay at home wife who could never bare children of her own. They adopted Alice, Edward and Alice seperaly. I was her sister's child that they also adopted we all were Cullens. Then Rosalie and Jasper were the Hale twins being fostered along with Jason Brandon as the loner child. We made a few public appearences. Carlisle told a nurse at the hospital that he knew to gossip and also the chief of medicine, the story went around quite fast really.

Esme took us all in together to register for Forks High School. Edward, Alice and myself were all starting freshman year. Rosalie, Emmette, Jasper and Jason were starting sophmore year. The earlier we started the longer we could stay in one place without being noticed that we weren't aging. We all were in excellerated classes and always the top of the class. I had lost count of how many graduations I had actually gone through at this point. I'm sure if you asked Jasper he would know the exact amount. We didn't need to hide the fact that we had money, of course they never knew exactly how much money we had but we were able to at this point not hide it and buy what ever we wanted and not feel badly about it. We all were able to drive but since the 3 of us where supposed to be only 15 we all opted to not having cars for the present time. Emmette always had his jeep of whatever the current year was and Rosalie usually had a hot little red sports car. Jason also had his usual sports car but he went for the classics, he drove a 1969 Mustang. it was gorgous. Jasper drove a truck which for Forks was the norm, but his was special a black Dodge Ram 3500 Quad cab. Alice and Jason would drive along with us on shopping trips to the mall. Emmette and Jasper both liked to go four wheeling in the mountains. We really didn't need vehicles though we got around fine on foot and hunted most of the time that way. It was easier too. We hadn't runinto any of the Quillette tribe Members but knew our treaty though the members of the tribe had died by now was still holding, we stayed off their territory.

Our first day of school went as expected and most of the students stayed away from us. You know the nature instiction to stay away from a dangerous animal. Edward listened in to the kids minds and we all heard their chatter unbeknowest to them and talked when it was neccessary to crub any talk that was heading badly for our family. It really wasn't too bad but well we didn't want to be too much of outsiders. Alice and I both talked to our classmates on occassion about shopping and the weather. One girl, Jessica even asked Edward out and he declined of course. can you imagine being a guy dating a girl and being able to read what she thinks about everything you are doing? Everyone else was able to ward off potential dates by us simply coupling.

My sophmore year Jasper bought me my actual first car a brand new 2003 metallic blue Dodge Viper. Jasper said he chose blue for my affinity with water. The Viper has a 10 horse power engine and by golly it flies like the wind! Edward bought a Volvo v60 we all chuckled when he drove it home after Carlisle and hiim picked it up. After we rode in the first time we realized it wasn't so bad. It wasn't cool to drive with the parents but to have your own wheels that drove fast well that wasn't too bad. Rosalie didn't drive her red BMW m3 to school very often and neither did I. Jasper drive his truck to school along with myself, Alice and Jason. Edward carpooled with Rosalie and Emmette switching every once in a while with his jeep. Alice said she couldn't decide on a car so wasn't in any hurry to buy a car. " Why buy something I'm not quite sure I want when I can run or catch a ride with my brothers?" She smiled slyly. We all knew Alice had seen what she wanted to drive but for some unknown reason she didn't want to tell us yet. We all drove fast but with Edward's mind reading ability and him usualy in the lead we were always able to avoid Police Chief Swan when he was at a speed trap. We wanted to stay clear of the law as best as possible.

Our Junior year I took an extremely heavy load of advance classes. I had spoke with Jasper about continueing to college again after High school and wanted to try an ivy league school this time around. Jasper was all for it and considered also the challege for himself. Mr. Barty the englsih teacher thought I was from heaven and told me often I should pursue an English major. Then in Biology Mr. Banner had me off in some foreign country dissceting rare insects. I could handle bugs better than the animals since the bugs had never had any blood flowing trhough them, but the animals I feigned animal rights whenever we had them to discect. I mean think about it I drink their blood what do I want to see them for in this state? i have to eat them again in a few days.

After Christmas break and the beginning of 2005 we had all settled into a pattern. Any day Alice foresaw sun we stayed home from school. Carlisle called off work said he was taking the kdis hiking with all the nice sunny weather and off we went. Well some of us hunted some of us girls stayed back to shop on line. It suprising how much designer clothes you can get in the mail. We all were Sax 5th Avenue and Donna Karen's favorite shoppers whenever we called to order.

January 18th was a day I'll never forget, a new girl started school. The talk throughout the school was that she was Cheif Swan's daughter Bella. I overheard heard telling people Bella when they would call her Isabella. I really didn't think anything of her honestly, until lunch and saw Edward in the lunch line. As we all crossed the cafateria together to go to our table I over heard Jessica Stanley describing each of my family members to Bella. It was actually quite commical, until of course she came to describe me. "And Jenn's very smart but really calm like a river almost, but I guess that is what Jasper likes about her? He's super quiet but seems like such a country boy with his truck!" She described Edward and I hear her comment about him thinking he's too good for anyone in this school. Ha! How funny is that if only she knew how easily anyone of us could rip her heart out and snap her body in half. Well she didn't know but let me tell you Edward wanted to drain her. I quickly sat beside him and Jasper on the other and spoke quiet and fast trying to figure out what was wrong. It didn't take me long to also note that his eyes were dark. We tried not to watch her obviously but whenever we looked over at her she was also watching our table. I told him he should go home leave early from school and go hunting. He just shook his head. " I won't hurt her, but why can't I read her mind?" He let a low growl escape his lips and I nudged him good. I staired at Bella wishing her away. She better not mess with my family and cause soemthign bad to happen or i will seriously not be a calm person. Alice whispered in my direction, "Jenn we will all be good friends I can see it." Edward starred at Alice and harshly told her " No! don't talkt to her not till later." He had read her mind he saw what she saw but still we listened to Edward, whatever was calling him to Bella was something he needed to deal with.

A/N- I've added the vehicles pics to my profile please take the time to check out the links :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~ Newborn Possibilities

Edward has decided it is best for him if he would not be around Bella so has moved back to Alaska with the Deneli clan. I must say I'm quite pissed off at him and so is Rosalie. I tried talking him out of it but it wouldn't listen at all. When Alice came back from her hunting trip with Jason she had seen a vision of him leaving so wasn't surprised at all. She seemed very non-plussed to see him leave so I knew she also knew more than she was letting on. I calmed down a bit myself after seeing Alice's reaction. It took Edward a week till he returned. "I've decided to face it head on instead of running away!" He stated and left us all pondering his sudden return that we all of course knew what going to happen.

Jasper and I have been going to Port Angeles for quite some time since out return to Washington. We hadn't told the family we were going there for the first year when we went but keeping our visit guarded became tiresome and unnecessary. We found a pub called Sirens and at first we only went on open mic night held once a month. But after about 6 months we were approached by the club owner to come back for a gig. We started off again just the two of us singing but were approached by several others to join our forces and sing together. Neither Jasper or I had any notions to play the drums or bass guitar so we welcomed the additions. We called our group Shades of Red. We made it sound to the guys all deep and major but really it was just a play on the color of blood from the different animals. :) Jack and Rob where very laid back as much as we could be and we worked very well all together.

During the first day back to school for Edward I noticed him taking his challenge head on, he was spending all his time following Bella unnoticed of course. I think he is trying to train himself with her smell. The next day on tuesday I do not see him following her as much. It is a cold and snowy day in Forks. I don't mind it but again I don't really feel the coldness. i still stay huddled with Jasper when I'm relaxed, it's natural. We all had just arrived and I could tell Edward was looking around for Bella and then at Bella and her old truck. I heard Alice gasp "No!" and Edward looking towards Alice reading her vision. In the next moment faster than any human could take notice to Edwards was saving Bella from being crushed!

Rosalie was furious and didn't hide that fact from the rest of us. "What if someone noticed him? I want to stay!" She pouted as one of the school kids called for an ambulance. Edward was back with us trying to stay out of the commotion. We all followed the ambulance to the hospital, dad was there he would know what to do. Edward would be able to hear if Bella said anything to give us away and hear inside others heads if they suspected anything more. Jasper used his ability to calm everyone down that waited in the waiting area. We could wait in dad's office and did since it seemed a little wierd that we all came to hospital,even though by the looks of it the whole school was already there in the waiting room. They were waiting news on either Bella or Tyler who had also came to the ER.

I held Jasper's hand feeding off his calming influence. Jasper looked at me with concern in his eyes and his voice as he said to me, " This isn't going to be good for us if she spills to anyone especially her dad what she actually saw happen with Edward." I knew with our history what Jasper was thinking in his head and have to admit also that myself was thinking of discreet ways that we could kill Bella and make it look like an accident. As this was happening I tried to keep us away from Edward till we figured out what we were going to to do exactly. I had this feeling that if edward read either my mind or Jasper's there would be a fight. Jasper and I decided to go hunting in Canada for the time being.

When we returned we passed Alice on her way to the the dinning room that we never used as a dining room, but it served a good purpose as a family meeting place. We followed her and Jason into the room. Alice sat down and I could tell that Jason also couldn't decide if he wanted to sit or stand along the wall as Jasper and I had chose to do. Jason chose to sit beside Alice as he knew it wouldn't look well to separate himself from his mate.

As Edward entered the room and discussed his actions and apologized he turned to stare at Jasper for what seemed the longest moment in vampire history. " I won't let you hurt her Jasper!" I looked between the two thinking of what water I could pull from if I needed to separate the two. I would not let anything divide my family. As I thought this Edward looked at me and nodded slightly. Jasper's tension relaxed at bit. I knew this meant that he felt Edward's determination in his statement in protecting Bella. "Besides you can't kill her we are going to be good friends with her, I can see it!" Alice chirped. At this moment I wish I has Edward;s mind reading ability. I watched Edward's face as he was reading Alice's mind on what she had seen for the future. The look he gave was priceless! I looked to Alice to get a hint and she smiled broadly as she said, "Both of us, Jenn!" I can say that it's been quite sometime since I've had a human friend and I awaited the new adventure. Jasper sighed although he didn't really need to and slumped his shoulders. He was giving up as much as it pained him to give in, he knew he would never fight against Edward. I decided this was the moment to get away from it all and suggested to Jasper we go to Port Angeles for the night.

As Jasper and I took my viper to the city we talked and discussed what was ahead for our family and ourselves. "Darling, I trust Alice's vision that you all will be friends with this Bella. I also guess that means that Edward is not going to eat her for the time being, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. If the Volturi would even found we have a human that knows all our secrets I just don't know what they would do. It is not usual for humans to be friends with our kind unless they want to be turned! Do you think it may be possible for her to be our friend and not know what we are?" I slide my hand around Jasper's while he had it on the gear shift, he look at me starring with hooded eyes and I knew we wouldn't make it all the way to the club without stopping. I learned forward and kissed him. He never did take his eyes off me and I think if I were human this might have frightened me. It didn't though cause I knew he wouldn't hit anything just like if it had been me driving I would not have hit anything either.

We stopped at the finest hotel in Port Angeles and checked in without any luggage. We would stay the night after our gig. We did this a lot and no one at home questioned our night out. Rosalie and Emmette usually did the same thing as did Alice and Jason. It was common courtesty for everyone and for Edward. Vampires can be quite loud during lovemaking and if not careful we ourslves were paying for new furniture before we left. I know the one time we eneded up paying for the entire new bedroom suite and were asked not to return, of course we did with other identities. Carlisle and Esme usually stayed at Bed & Breakfast's with seperate cottages. We never heard though if they had to replace anything, they were usually very discreet.

We went to our local bar Sirens down the street and met up with Rob and Jack. We had called the car owner and he gladly accepted having us for a last minute concert. We sang a couple original songs that jasper and I wrote and one that Rob wrote too. The rest of the songs that night were cover songs. Rob and jack always tried to get us to have a drink and couldn't understand our refusal. Little did they know that only one drink would have us both sick for hours! We went back to the hotel with only a few hours to enjoy. We checked out the next morning and gave an extra $500 for breaking the bathroom sink, which they would know once we left.

On the way back to the house Jasper and I discussed ways we might be able to help disctract Edward from his seemingly new obsession. I mentioned an idea I had been wanting to try for a while, especially lately hearing Edward on the piano. " I'd like to learn to play the violin to play classical music along with Edward..." I whispered in a hurry though really the whisper didn't matter cause he heard me no matter how quietly I spoke. " Darling all you had to say was the word and i couldn't wait till we got home to tell Edward and I only hoped Alice hadn't told him yet.

The next couple of days were busy and went by fast even for a vampire. Edward tried to stay away from Bella and was mostly successful. I knew though he was going to see her at night because in the morning when I was near him I could smell her and knew she hadn't been around him as far as she knew at least. We had to miss school two days in a row because of the sun. We knew the story was that Carlisle and Esme took us all hiking whenever the weather was nice. We never had any problems with the story before Bella. The second day we went to Port Angeles again to pick up our instruments. Edward followed us to the city, but he quickly lost us and somehow I knew it was on purpose. As we left the city that late evening we passed a little restaurant La Bella and saw Edward's Volvo parked along the street. Jasper and I chucked to each other as we could also smell that he was with Bella and she was with him. " He isn't going to actually eat anything to you think?" I asked as we sped out of town.

A/N~ I'm so excited about this chapter and hope you are too after reading it. I'm sorry it took me so long I know you haven't complained but I have been feeling bad for not posting as often as I have in the past. I've been job training and it has been taking up a lot of my time. This will all change shortly and I will be back to posting every week. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
